Santiego Audric
|birthday = July 12|name = Santiago Audric}}Santiago Audric (サンティアゴ, Santiago) is a retired wizard and world renown martial artist, said to be one of the greatest fighters to have ever lived. His skills were so great, it earned him the tittle of "Golden Buddha" (黄金仏 Ōgonbutsu) for his prowess and aptitude in hand-to-hand combat, giving him a legendary status even among the greatest of combatants and wizards in Earth Land. Santiago is known to be the creator of the Phantom Guardian Magic art, taking roughly 30 years to develop and master. Aside of being an amazing fighter, he is also a family man, being the grandfather of Chesed Audric. Santiago is frequently known to roam around Earth Land, challenging world-renown fighters and wizards that peek his interest, most notably in this day and age, since there are so many powerful adversaries existing in this era. In his youth, he was considered so powerful, that many times in the past, the Magic Council came to him, offering a position among the Ten Wizard Saints, only to decline their offer multiple times. Appearance Santiago Audric is an elderly old man in the twilight year of 86, as such, it gives him the appearance of a helpless old man, but is surprisingly fit and muscular for his age. As an old man, he is nearly bald, save for his ponytail, thick beard, and snow-white mustache, a notable feature he possesses are two stretched earlobes with two piercings in both ears. Normally, Santiago is commonly seen wearing a traditional man's kimono and pair of Geta sandals with one ha (tooth) near the bottom. ﻿During a battle with a powerful opponent, Santiago changes his appearance and clothes into a unique combat attire, sporting a t-shirt with the Japanese Kanji character for the word "heart/mind" printed on the front and track shorts, along with close-skinned shoes. Personality Santiago is a rather peaceful, energetic, playful old man, possessing a mischievous personality that often times gets himself and others in trouble. His actions at times tend to be so random and crazy that it usually gives people the impression that he is insane. However, through and through, he is a true, pure-hearted martial artist who is nothing but honest during his fights. He enjoys the great challenges he encounters when facing others, thrilled by the sense of danger and mystery when facing a formidable enemy and trying to discern what their skills and abilities are. This strange passion has been known to affect the way in which he interacts with people and wizards, frequently testing their physical limits and magic skills in unforgivable ways that border on the insane. Even his own grandson Chesed Audric describes him as a "twisted son of a bitch," often times challenging his opponents fighting abilities in the cruelest ways possible. But of all his personal traits, curiosity is the one trait that he possesses that overpower all other aspects of his personality. His fixation of measuring the full extent of his opponent's magic and physical abilities will often drag him to make his opponent use to use their full power as a way to gauge just how strong he is, nothing more. Unlike other fighters and wizards, Santiago has dedicated every minute, of every second of his entire life toward martial arts and Buddhist-style prayer, as it is his way of showing gratitude and appreciation to the abilities he possesses. However, as a result of his time training, he created a type of obsession toward attaining absolute perfection in his fighting skills, displays a great deal of pride when it comes to his own power without so much as any sign of respect for weaker foes. However, even with these skills, he is not arrogant, he will never underestimate his opponent no matter how trivial they may appear. His goal in life is to find a worthy adversary against whom he can fight with his all, even in his old age, there has been no opponent capable of matching his powers. His strength of mind is beyond unwavering, and is willing to do anything to kill an enemy, even should it cost him his life. Whenever he becomes absolutely serious in battle, to the point of willingly putting his life on the line, strangely, his personality changes drastically for the worse Relationships Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Powers and Abilities Ways of Combat Maximum Zenith Martial Artist Maximum Zenith Martial Artist: In the 80 years he's been alive, Santiago has spent every waking moment in this world training, practicing, and improving upon his martial art skill, increasing his mastery to the point of being unable to becoming any better than he already is. He has achieved the the highest possible level of mastery in martial arts and surpassed it, obtaining untold power and abilities that go even beyond that of a grandmaster. With his absolute godly mastery in martial arts and thorough understanding of all fighting styles he's encountered, Santiago can adapt and quickly change his tactics and methods of combat in whatever scenario he encounters, evolving in order to quickly surpass just like users of superior adaptation, allowing him to manipulating probability of situation he's in, however he wishes. This allows him to shrug off incredible amounts of punishment and unimaginably dangerous attacks without so much as skipping a heart beat, achieving incredibly unreal feats as if it was an everyday thing for him. With his level of strength, he is capable of performing superhuman/supernatural feats beyond that surpass natural boundaries of all other creatures in Earth Land. With his years of experience and background knowledge in regards to every major fighting style in Earth Land, his powers and abilities have reached the highest possible level of mastery able to be achieved by any living creature and surpassed it, allowing him to go toe-to-toe with even the most impossible of opposition with absolute might, transforming himself into an agent of unstoppable force when using his fists and body, gaining access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of defeating even the most powerful of fighters. Santiago's obtainment of the zenith ability in martial arts and Hand-to-hand combat is nothing surprising, he possesses a thorough understanding of the human body that allows him to know just which area on the body is most susceptible to a specific type of jab or punch, capable of killing an enemy with a simple well-placed punch. This in turn means that no other being in Earth Land is more dangerous than him in terms of CQC, possessing full mastery of his fighting powers, potentially becoming one of the most powerful beings to walk the face of the earth. Anyone who has gone up against the old man Santiago describe that his movements resemble that of the ancient Buddha, perfect in every way while retaining a sense of harmony Santiago absolutely bans himself the use of any form of weapon that isn't his own body, viewing all weapons in Earth Land as nothing but garbage compared to his bodies strength. With his accomplished prowess, he is able to augment his body with his magic energy and quite easily destroy most spells heading toward his direction with a single wave from his hand. As a result from his years of combat experience, he possesses photographic reflexes that enables him to copy any movement or action after seeing it performed at least once and perfect it to an even greater degree than the original source, this includes acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With this ability, Santiago can master any form of martial art in a matter of minutes just by simply looking at it, learning everything there is to know about it without so much as bothering to practice. Unimaginably dedicated to fighting, his love of martial arts is nothing short to admirable, he shows an overwhelming sense of gratitude toward it, always offering a prayer after every punch he delivers and after every foe he defeats in battle. He never forgets a a style he's seen or an opponent he has had the chance to clash fists with. His experience in hand-to-hand combat is unrivaled, to the point of replicating even the most difficult and dangerous of martial art techniques with the utmost ease, he is even known to be a practitioner Ninjutsu, the historic style of martial arts, tactics, strategy, and espionage of unconventional and guerrilla warfare that ninjas use to infiltrate and take down assailants. His fighting style and abilities easily allows him to adapt automatically to become equal or superior to any opponents style of fighting he faces, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponents attacks useless after the first strike. His ability to adapt to whatever situation he is in what makes him an incredible fighter and warrior, being able to change up his style and combat tactics in order to provide an efficient counter-measure to deal with the situation correctly, massively increasing his odds of success. By fusing Golden Bodhisattva with his basic method of combat, simply imputing coordinated hand movements with his phantom guardians's arms, it is nearly impossible to accurately predict his fighting tactics and confuse any who dare face him in armed combat. Santiago is literally a one-man, it is said that he once took on 100,000 enemies single-handedly without any aid, literally killing them all in the blink of an eye. With his experience in his unique line of work, his very mind is a living encyclopedic bank of knowledge containing information regarding every type of martial art, technique, and move in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore, there is absolutely no way he is unable to understand and analyze his opponent's style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor, effectively turning their greatest strength against themselves. As a result of his deep knowledge of the meridian system that all human being possesses in their body, combined with his vast intellect, once he gets a taste of his opponent's attack, he can effectively measure his opponent's body and their limitations. Possessing an incredible perception of talent and skill, he is fully aware of where his opponent(s) are at all times and the surrounding area around him, able to use it to his maximum advantage. He can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in matter of minutes. This power has only been enhanced through the passing years along with his experience and improvement of skill. Just by simply observing a move, he can effectively counter or detect flaws on an opponents Special Attacks, be it physical of magic in nature. The speed in which Santiago can learn and master abilities in question, is incredible. Not only can he just be proficient in a technique's usage, but he can also understand it's every concept and possibility available, tapping into it's full potential immediately. Mastered of so many abilities gives him a wide range of creative freedom to create brand new concepts the likes that no normal users are capable of producing, as well as become resistant to having their power negated, among many other possibilities. Achieving mastery of an ability may be attributed to grueling training or prodigious talent, and may not be so easy to achieve. Although he is 86 years old, he is in no way senile or displays any sign of aged strength, contrarily, his strength has only been growing as time go's on, meaning that he has only been getting stronger and more powerful in his twilight years. Unlike ordinary human beings, who under normal conditions most can only use 20-30 percent in their entire lifetime, Santiago can use every muscle in his body at 100% of maximum use. This is because his body structure allows him to do so. He has complete control over every muscle has in every region, as well as possessing absolute knowledge of the human bodies anatomy, allowing him to manipulate the muscles of others once he gets a hold on them, including altering muscle tissue itself, its development, increase/decrease muscle mass/strength and thus stamina, flexibility, reflexes, etc. He can move his muscles without or keep them from moving, causing them to over or under-react to nerve-impulses, etc. His level of mastery of muscle control, he can cause/remove any muscle related ailments/diseases or cause muscles to react so violently they rip the tendons from their connections, snap bones or are themselves damaged. He can break bones in ways that can never heal, cause neurological damage that can permanently impair a person's motor skills, injure and torture the human body in ways that have the victim begging for Santiago to end their lives. Most attacks he encounters, he can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the his own move, knocking them off balance and creating an opening for Santiago to attack. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. Trained from the young age of 14 by the Enca Buddhist priests, he learned to not only understand his body, but master himself in both mind and soul. With this mentality, to gain absolute control over himself, he mercilessly trained to measure the input of power he was capable of producing before launching the first blow. During the age of 25, he learned to apply the philosophy of the monks to use in battle, instantly allowing himself to understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and allowing him anticipate their moves. Once he understands his enemies strategy, he can quickly deduce their flaw and weaknesses and take them down with little effort. He employs this art as a part of his primary fighting style, helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. When in battle, Santiago can read other people's body language, allowing him to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing him to predict opponent's attacks several steps ahead of time. Even the smallest details such as twitches, perspiration, breathing rhythm, eye movement, and coordinated movement does not escape his notice, he pays absolute attention all details be it significant or not. Santiago can neutralize/nullify any attack/technique he has seen be used at least once, immediately creating an a counter-measure to deal with it. This makes the makes it impossible for Santiago to be damaged by attacks he's seen once, disarming an opponent's trademark abilities and rendering it useless. Santiago is a known Qigong Master, Sometimes known figuratively as "material energy", "life force", or "energy flow," it is the central underlying principle in traditional medicine and martial arts. It is a system of coordinated body posture and movement, breathing, and meditation used for health, spirituality, and martial arts training. Considered a deep rooted philosophy in martial arts, qigong is traditionally viewed as a practice to access the higher realms of awareness, allowing a person to awaken one's "true nature", and develop their true potential. The practice of this style of movement typically involves moving meditation, coordinating slow flowing movement, deep rhythmic breathing, and calm meditative state of mind, capable of giving relaxation, self-healing, an alternative to traditional medicine, self-cultivation, and training for martial arts. Santiago, with years of tutelage coming from the Buddhists monks, has transformed this simple practice into a form of power he can draw strength from, able to access the full capabilities of his body and it's many applications without straining himself. Raised by monks he has spent his time in the temples in of located in Enca, working his way into mastering meditation. Meditation itself has two types, internal (内; nèi), which is stationery meditation, and external (外; wài), which is dynamic meditation methods like Shaolin four-part exercise (si duan gong). With complete mastery over his ability to meditate, his personal connection to his own body and soul. After years of training, Santiago has achieved absolute oneness with his spiritual essence as well his own mind, allowing him to be able to develop a high level consciousness over his bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on his own body. He is able to detach himself from worldly concerns, achieving spiritual enlightenment, gaining absolute control ever all of his abilities as a result. With years to meditate on his powers and attaining enlightenment, he was able to master all ' '''72 arts of meditation in an amazing spam of 3 years. These Include 36 soft and 36 hard exercises, which are known as soft and hard qigong. Another notable skill he employs under his use is the '''Eight Pieces of Brocade. '''They are eight individual movements of the human form that is characterized impart by the silken quality (like that of a piece of brocade) to the body and its energy. The Baduanjin is primarily designated as a form of medical qigong, meant to improve health and unblock the flow of energy inside the practitioner's body, allowing them access to greater reserves of stamina, power, and muscle use. Santiago employs this technique whenever he needs to use a specific function of his body to the fullest extent. In order to fully use use his muscles to their maximum limit, as well as enhancing their input of energy, Santiago uses '''Yijin Jing': a manual containing of a series of exercises, coordinated with specific breathing and mental concentration, said to enhance physical health dramatically when practiced consistently. This is a relatively intense form of exercise that aims at strengthening the muscles and tendons, so promoting strength and flexibility, speed and stamina, balance and coordination of the body. The purpose that Santiago employs the this exercise it to is to turn his old, flaccid and frail sinews and tendons into strong and sturdy ones, effectively reviving old muscles and boosting their effectivness through the roof, giving him the body of a 20 year old when he fights. The movements of Yijin Jing are at once vigorous and gentle, their performance calls for a unity of will and strength, i.e. using one's will to direct the exertion of muscular strength. It is coordinated with breathing. Better muscles and tendons means better health and shape, more resistance, flexibility, and endurance. After years of using this postures, the influence between the static and nervous structure of his body have become inhuman, muscles and sinews, organs, joints, meridians and Qi are as healthy as that of a young man at the ripe age of 28, his breathing produces more and is better refined, and duw to the active workin out he gets, it gives back balance and strength to his body and mind (brain, nervous system and spirit). The most difficult he attained during his time as a young man would perhaps be his complete and utter mastery of the Meridian System. The meridian system ( 經絡, jīngluò}, also called life network, are a series of pathways and sensitive pressure points through which the life-energy known as "ki" flows, or magic if directed toward a wizard. Santaigo has learned and memorized the location of all meridian points in the human body, able to strike each point in order to deliver varying types of damage that range from being a simple nuisance to life-threatening damage that criples people.. Typically divided into 2 categories, the jingmai ''(經脈) or meridian channels and the ''luomai (絡脈) or associated vessels (sometimes called "collaterals"). The jingmai contain the 12 tendinomuscular meridians, the 12 divergent meridians, the 12 principal meridians, the 8 extraordinary vessels, a set of bilateral points on the lower back whose primary function is to provide movement. The collateral contain 15 major arteries that connect the 12 principal meridians in various ways, in addition to the interaction with their associated internal organs and other related internal structures. The collateral system also incorporates a branching expanse of capillary-like vessels which spread throughout the body, namely in the 12 cutaneous regions as well as emanating from each point on the principal meridians. If one counts the number of unique points on each meridian, the total comes to 361, although 365 is usually used since it coincides with the number of days in a year. Note that this method ignores the fact that the bulk of acupoints are bilateral, making the actual total 670. There are about 400 acupuncture points (not counting bilateral points twice) most of which are situated along the major 20 pathways. However, there are a special set of meridian points known as the "Twelve Principal Meridians" where each meridian corresponds is either attached to solid organ or major bone or artery; interacting with it and extending along a particular extremity (i.e. arm or leg). If Santiago were to strike any of these points with his level of strength, not only could he destroy it, but he could cause horrific damage that could cripple a person for life. There are also the "Eight Extraordinary Channels", unique points that possesses the opposite effect from the rest of the other points. If pressed, an unimaginably vast flow of energy (Ki or Magic) is unleashed, giving the user an entirely new arsenal of powers and abilities that puts them a cut-above their opponent. However, unlocking at least one of these points can cause excruciating pain and damage to the user's body as payment for the incredible gain in power. Futsu no shinsei ken Futsu no shinsei ken (仏の神聖拳, lit. "Buddha's Holy Fist"): A fighting style that he created based on the knowledge and teachings he learned from the Buddhist priests residing in the country of Enca during his adolescent years. By incorporating their teachings and basic doctrines of early Buddhism known as the "four noble truths" (四諦, Shitai): existence is suffering ( dukhka ); suffering has a cause, namely craving and attachment ( trishna ); there is a cessation of suffering, which is nirvana; and there is a path to the cessation of suffering, the "eightfold path" of right views, right resolve, right speech, right action, right livelihood, right effort, right mindfulness, and right concentration. Buddhism characteristically describes reality in terms of process and relation rather than entity or substance. These teachings have disciplined his fighting form into abandoning any useless forms or stances that reduce Santiago's maximum fighting power, meaning that the moment he takes on this fighting style, he is able to employ maximum use of all his strength immediately without wasting a second to prepare himself. Santiago separates his attacks and stances into five aggregates ( skandhas ). The first, form ( rupa ), refers to material existence; the following four, sensations ( vedana ), perceptions ( samjna ), psychic constructs (samskara ), and consciousness ( vijnana ), refer to psychological processes. The central Buddhist teaching of non-self ( anatman ) asserts that in the five aggregates no independently existent, immutable self, or soul, can be found. All phenomena arise in interrelation and in dependence on causes and conditions, and thus are subject to inevitable decay and cessation. The casual conditions are defined in a 12-membered chain called dependent origination (pratityasamutpada ) whose links are: ignorance, predisposition, consciousness, name-form, the senses, contact, craving, grasping, becoming, birth, old age, and death, whence again ignorance. By completely having achieved complete and utter acceptance and understanding of these concepts, he has transformed them into an incredibly dangerous weapon he carries with him in battle, even more so having spent 80 years refining his techniques and attacks to near perfection. Santiago's fighting style employs many similar characteristics to Shaolin Kung Fu martial arts, making absolute full use of his speed and power to deliver quick and precise attacks to his enemies body for maximum damage. Using stamina, flexibility, and balance to improve his body's abilities and effectiveness when doing martial maneuvers, these disciplines have been classified into 18 postures, all of which he has mastered. In order to draw a frighteningly larger quantity of destructive power, Santiago employs the absolute full use of ever major form and technique he's learned in the long course of his life. The Futsu no shinsei ken's primary function and tactic when in use is to strike the meridian points located in his opponents body in order to deal fatal damage quickly without delaying the the speed between his attacks. Having created his own unique form of Shotokan and mastered to the highest possible extent, his fighting style is nearly impossible to predict or read, focused entirely on an offense-oriented design. The overall style focuses on completely dominating his opponent and preventing them from counterattacking, powering through and breaking their defenses. Although possessing many stances and form in which he can attack his opponent from varying positions, the simplistic nature of every move grants him a lot of offensive mobility, hampering the his opponent's ability to defend themselves, especially when he faces enemies who's fighting styles he recognizes or understands thoroughly. Many of his attacks are incredibly fast, making them generally (or impossibly) difficult to respond to if the target isn't able to move quickly enough. With the intense rapid movements that he can use in succession with his magic abilities at his disposal, the nature of his attacks can change depending on how he applies it, creating fire-based attacks to blows that can shatter the very earth he walks. Very often, due to santiago's nature to stick to the fundamentals of his martial arts training, he is more consistent on learning his opponents movements and rhythm and imitating them, improving upon their techniques and refining them as though he's had years of practice, even in the midst of battle he often seeks to master learn as much from his opponent while tweaking his combat style it by small bits. This categorizes him as a walking arsenal of of techniques and attacks he's stolen and imitated from every enemy he's encountered throughout his life, with his knowledge of all basic and advanced techniques makes him confident in any fight, regardless of who stands against him. Techniques Physical Physical Traits Immeasurable Strength: * Absolute Muscle Control: God-Like Speed: Maximum Human Durability: Peak Human Reflexes: Immeasurable Endurance: Maximum Honed Senses: Santiago can use his senses to locate other people and/or objects by focusing on them, allowing him to find their location and sense his environment. He mainly uses this power works to find people, accurately sensing their whereabouts and point out the direction and distance between them. The level of how heightened his senses are are incredibly high, effectively being superhuman in nature, with his level of mastery, it is nearly impossible to sneak up on him or catch him off guard without tipping off one of his senses. * Sight: Santiago's sense of vision and sight is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than any other normal human being in Earth Land, primarily due his capabilities are pushed to a superhuman level. When he see's or observes something, even if it's for the first time, he can visually memorize every detail on the surface of the image, no matter how small or insignificant it is. From spotting a person thousands of miles away, to cutting the wings off a fly by simply throwing a knife, Santiago can see the faintest distinctions between targets, and can track things moving way too fast for the normal eye to perceive, able to follow the movement of targets moving at lightning speed or terminal velocity without losing sight of it. His vision is so great, he is able to see even the smallest of changes that occur within something he's seen once, noticing even the smallest of revisions. * Hearing: Santiago possesses a pair of ears so trained and refined that he is able to hear with amazing clarity, the distance, volume, and even frequencies that exist outside normal range of human level hearing. His ears can pick up every single sound that is emitted in his personal range, able to decipher layer upon layer upon layer of differing sounds and conversations, even if they're happening all at once, able to locate the source of the noise and pin-point it's exact location, even going so far as picking up a sound from a 100 miles away in a busy city full of different noises. His senses can process sound information at such speeds that he can hear every word or sound uttered no matter how long or quickly it is being produced, even if the length of the whole length of the sound was accelerated from a few minutes to one second, since he can process noise despite of how quickly it's sped up in its speed. This also allows him to hear sounds that may be short and nearly mute, allowing him to discern the sound with enough time to react to whatever caused it. His ability to differentiate between different types of sounds go's so far as being able to detect infra-sounds which are below the human hearing range, since infra-sounds are produced by several natural forces that Santiago is able to sense, such as those produced from natural disasters (earthquakes, volcanoes, etc.). Several machines produce these voices as well, so user could hear when they start malfunctioning. If he wanted to, he can focus his hearing on specific areas and/or filter out everything but the wanted sound. * Taste: With his accurate sense of taste, Santiago's sense of taste allows him to sense both harmful and beneficial elements inside whatever he eats immediately, such as basic tastes are classified as either aversive or appetitive, depending upon the effect on the things he sense are on the bodies of others. Sweetness helps to identify energy-rich foods, while bitterness serves as a warning sign of poisons. With his experience, he can even tell certain things about people if he tastes something the person ate or drank previously, such as gender, age, status of health, etc. * Touch: When touching the surface of objects and other things, Santiago can feel so acutely every bump ripple or wave that makes up the surface, memorizing ever crack and puncture. If he applies himself, he may even be able to tell the distant of occurrences felt through vibrations in the earth through his feet. With his exceptionally good sense of touch, it allows him to detect specific people, objects, substances or even places, and locate their exact origin and track them down with nothing but the tip of his fingers. He may even be able to detect the thinnest crack on anything that is invisible to the naked eye, detecting things that are unfamiliar to ordinary people. Able to detect and sense vibrations through solid substances, liquids or even the air, he can perceive any changes made to the pressure or volume. His most notable feat when using his sense of touch is his ability to sense air currents, thus enabling him to detect changes and disturbances in the air, most commonly in the form of Wind Magic. This can enable the him to sense incoming attacks and respond accordingly. When he makes contact with the surface of water, he can perceive the movement of or on a body of water with extreme accuracy and determine where any threats are placed in water sources such as multiple enemies or traps; capable of understand the size of targets in water by perceiving the waves interfering with certain movements of bodies of water. When he punches something, he can sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. and destroy them by striking them at their weakest points. * Smell: Much like Dragon Slayers, his sense of smell is otherworldly great, allowing him to detect specific people, objects, substances or even places, locating their origin by tracking them down using nothing but his nose. Naturally, he is able to detect sicknesses, hormones, perspiration, smells excretes from the body of his targets, and pick up a trail of scents in order to track down the exact location of a specific person or object. * Intuition: Most commonly known as the 6th sense, called Discernment or Instinct, it is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the Santiago to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the him, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Gnosis ''(knowledge of spiritual mysteries). This technique is commonly used by him to perceive the ill intentions of others, sensing their bloodlust or malefic nature in order to discern them friend or foe. Santiago has the ability to intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it ahead of time. The power works on a purely instinctual level: meaning he doesn't receive any additional data or information, but can spontaneously feel how events are going to unfold better than any person alive and what the best course of action is, making it more an inherent part of himself rather than an external ability. This hyper-instinct allows him to make the right decision in any situation, multiplying their survivability and success rate, allowing him to overcome great hardships with minimal damage and pull a victory from the jaws of defeat despite all odds. This sense, although commonly used by animals in order to perceive incoming threats, such as environmental disasters, incoming storms, and the evil nature inside people, Santiago has been able to attain by completely giving himself to nature and his most primal instincts. With his level of mastery with this acute sense, he can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to his well-being, such as incoming danger, potential immediate threats to his well being, and evading undetectable attacks. He can processes the world in an advanced, efficient manner in order to find any solutions to any and all kinds of problems that the he would face, using both the logical and illogical senses and strategies to provide a solution by abandoning all sense of logic and play with pure instinct, generally making Santiago make illogical but successful moves and decisions that will save his life. By combining his already impressive abilities and immense senses along with his intuition, he can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices he can make to reach the conclusion he desires. When utilizing this ability, he senses the many branching paths projected in front of him, illuminating possible courses of action that he can then foresee to be the best tactic, and walk down along that path. With this skill, he can fight without using any one of his other 5 senses to rely on, fighting purely on instinct. Magical Magic Traits '''Immeasurable Magic Energy': * Holy Magical Aura: * Second Origin Activation: Phantom Guardian Magic Phantom Guardian Magic (ファントム保護者の魔法, Fantomu hogo-sha no mahō): Considered the the most powerful, enormous phantom guardian in Earth Land, Santiago's phantom guardian incorporates all of his powers and abilities, becoming the living manifestation of all the experiences, knowledge, and fighting skills he has amassed through the course of his life, giving it the name Golden Bodhisattva (ゴールデン菩薩, Gōruden bosatsu). When summoning it, the very earth shatters, the clouds part, and the air shakes violently, as if in fear of his coming. When it arrives, it takes on the form of an enormous Buddha-like being, possessing 100 arms, whose entire body shines like purest form of gold. Known by few as the "First Phantom" (最初のファントム, Saisho no fantomu), rarely does Santiago reveal the the full body of his guardian, traditionally only summoning the arms of Golden Bodhisattva should he need an edge in battle, but even then, he rarely ever needs it's help, Santiago only reserves it's exclusive use specifically on the most powerful of opponents. As the creator, he single-handedly ensured that his phantom guardian be the most powerful of them all by fusing everything that makes him as a whole such as his powers, techniques, moves, forms, styles, spells, magic abilities, and force of will into Golden Bodhisattva. Using his phantom guardian in conjunction with his astounding martial art skills and powerful body, these qualities make him a dreadful melee fighter to come across in battle. As the creator of this magic art, he is the only person alive who possesses the knowledge needed to use this power to it's utmost maximum power, being able to tap into this abilities full potential and unleash it unto his enemies. Furthermore, not only did Santiago spend 30 years creating this ability and mastering it, he also spent an additional 20 years training and developing Golden Bodhisattva and all of it's forms, even creating a unique fighting style and personal stances for it to take when fighting. Within the spam of 50 years, he spent ever second of his time practicing and training Golden Bodhisattva''' in the field of all 7 stat categories in order to transform it into the ultimate force of nature in Earth Land. * '''Immeasurable Power: * Immeasurable Speed: * Immeasurable Range: * Immeasurable Accuracy: * Immeasurable Durability: * Immeasurable Potential: * Immeasurable Magic Energy: Phantom Semblance Phantom Semblance: Spirit Mantra (ファントムセンブランス：スピリットマントラ, Fantomusenburansu: Supirittomantora, lit. "Spirit Word") Stage 2 1,000 Hand Brahmastra (1,000 हाथ ब्रह्मास्त्र, 1,000 haath brahmaastr): Stage 3 Chakravartin Dharma (転輪聖王ダルマ, Tenrinjōō daruma, lit. "The Immortal Emperor"): Considered the 3rd and final form Golden Bodhisattva is able to reach, Santiago is the only living being capable of ascending beyond the the 2nd stage, Awoken Asura As a result of using his phantom Semblance Perfect Disharmony (パーフェクト不調和, Pāfekuto fuchōwa), it transforms all of his magic Theme Songs Main Theme IORqMGygZPU Battle Theme q43wzP6A1CM Full Power Theme -_wKk3RIsv8 Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial artist